Tokio Hotel: The Beginning
by A Little Red Bird
Summary: This is my version of the early days of our now beloved tokio hotel. same people, with a few ocs tossed into the mix part 1 of the TOKIO HOTEL series. R&R bitte
1. Chapter 1

_**Tokio Hotel: The Opener**_

**Mother!**

_Tom P.O.V._

"What I was trying to say was-" stupid teacher, I can't say anything in here.

"Doesn't matter Kaulitz, out!" the teacher already had a red face.

"Bill, don't say anything." I thought fervently as I got up, got my stuff, and started to leave the room.

"What did he say?" Bill opened his mouth, bad idea. The teacher whipped around.

"You too."

"But-"

"You too Mr. Kaulitz."

"What did I-"

"_You too_ Mr. Kaulitz."

"Fine." I watched from the doorway as Bill gathered his stuff. The teacher watched with beady eyes as we exited the room.

"Happy to be out of her class anyway, _die__alte hexe." _I grumbled as we walked into the principle's office for about the fiftieth time this year.

"Amen." Bill muttered.

.::Tokio-Hotel::.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

"Again?" _Mutti _asked once we were in the car.

"Sorry _Mutti_." we said in unison.

"I'm sure you are, but you know you have to be punished." she stated flatly.

"We know." I spoke for both of us as we pulled into the driveway.

"Have you decided?" Bill asked glumly.

"'re not going to that live club tonight."she answered as we walked through the door.

"But _Mutti_-" Bill started.

"We have to hear those guys-" I cut in.

"Georg Listing and Gusav Schafer-" Bill added.

"Play bass and drums tonight!" we finished together.

"Too bad." _Mutti_ turned around to fix something to eat.

"_Mutti!" _Bill whined.

"What's this all about?" Gordon walked in.

"Mutti won't let us go listen to Georg und Gustav tonight." I told him.

"Simone..." Gordon addressed our mother.

"I got called to the school again. They got in another argument with their teacher." she admonished while giving us a disapproving look.

"Simone let em go." Gordon interceded.

"Boys, go to your room." our mother turned to us sternly.

"Yes ma'am." we sulked all the way up the stairs.

"Mine or yours?" I turned to my twin.

"Yours." he answered.

"Kay." I said as I opened the door to my room. I held it open for my brother to enter, then closed it behind myself.

"We have to figure out some way to get to that club tonight." Bill stated glumly.

"Yeah, but how?" I wondered.

"We could sneak out through your window!" Bill suggested.

"And drop twenty feet, get a broken leg, and hobble all the way to the club. Oh, and that's saying we get that far without Gordon and Mutti figuring out we left. Yeah, great plan baby bro." I finished.

"Okay, okay, bad idea, I agree. But Tom we have to do something." Bill whined.

"We will." I comforted him.

"Boys, come here." Gordon called from downstairs, and it didn't sound good, great.

"Sir?!" we yelled as we bounded down the stairs, both of us jumping the last three stairs.

"You can go tonight." Gordon told us with a smile.

"Yes!" we high fived.

"But, I better not get another phone call for at least two weeks." Mutti warned.

"Okay!" we told her happily. Our mother looked us over.

"You need showers." our mother told us. I looked at Bill, and he looked at me. We gave each other a mini stare down. We glanced from the stairs, to each other, to the stairs, and back to each other.

"Me first!"

**A.N. Soooo, this is the first chapter, whatcha think? Yes, no, hate it, love it, don't know, you confuse me.... Anyway, the twins are around 14 and this **_**before**_** Tokio Hotel. The band will be formed in the next couple of chapters. So don't flip out if you don't see Georg or Gustav yet, they're on their way! :) Anyway, it's night time here in Dixie, so I gotta go to bed. :( Neways, nite nite ya'll. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bathroom Fight!!!!!!**

_Bill P.O.V._

I raced my brother up the stairs to the bathroom we shared. I had a slight advantage, seeing as _my _pants weren't _near_ as baggy as my brother's. I squeezed past him and turned the corner, careful not to hurt myself on the rail positioned at the top of the stairs. I threw myself into the bathroom, then slammed the door and locked the door. Some of my stuff, like my eyeliner and hairspray, fell off the counter and hit the floor. It's a really good thing I keep clothes in the bottom drawer for times like these, seeing as I hadn't had time to grab some clothes from the bedroom. I pulled the stuff from the bottom drawer and set it on the now messy counter. I rinsed my face, clearing it of all makeup, and got in the shower.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

My wet hair clung to my head, and it started to irritate me. I grabbed a brush and the blow dryer and started drying my hair from the roots out. The peace and quiet was amazing until

"Bill, get out of the bathroom!" Tom shouted from the other side of the door. I sighed, there goes the peace and quiet.

"I'm not done yet!" I yelled through the door.

"Too bad, get out!" he screamed.

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Nein!" I cut off the blow dryer and opened the door. He tried to get past me, and I shoved him out.

"Bill, let me in!"

"I'm not done!"

"Let me in!"

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Mutti!" we yelled at the same time.

"Vas?"

"He won't let me in the bathroom!" he yelled.

"I'm not done!" I screamed in protest. I heard our mother stifle a giggle.

"Bill, let your brother in." she tried to say, but couldn't because she was laughing too hard.

"Mutti!" we whined.

"This isn't funny!" Tom made a terrible attempt at whining.

"I know, I'm sorry." she called up after she regained her composure. "Bill, let your brother in!"

"Yes!" Tom shouted as I reluctantly allowed him to squeeze past me.

"Come get me after you get out!" I yelled as he closed the door.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

I flipped through the channels for about the fiftieth time, and checked the clock again. Tom had been in the bathroom for thirty minutes already. I had to finish my makeup, whether Tom was ready or not. I stomped up the stairs.

"Tom, let me in!" I screamed as I beat on the door.

"I'm not done yet!" he imitated as he opened the door.

"Whatever." I shoved past him and picked up the black Maybelline eyeliner and started to line my chocolate eyes.

"Girl." Tom muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes, at least he was kidding. Normally when people said that, they were serious. It still hurt some, but I had learned to just ignore it. Tom helped me through the pain though. He is the best brother anyone could ask for. There used to be days he would tell me to go on home, that he would come later. He always did, but rarely without blood on either his shirt, face or hands. I hated to see him get in fights on my behalf, and I told him that, but he said not to worry, that's what big brother's do. Then he would smile, slap me on the back, and go watch t.v. until Mutti got home. I thought about all this while I finished spiking my short hair. I would grow it out in a couple of years and tease it into a lion mane.

"Are you ready to leave?" our mother called from downstairs.

"Ready as ever." I misted my hair one last time with hairspray and ran straight into Tom.

"Coming!" he screamed as he jammed his cap on his head. Our heads smashed together as we turned to close the doors to the rooms we were exiting.

"Ow!" our hands flew to our heads as we crashed down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. We got up quickly and dusted ourselves off. I patted my hair to make sure my hair was still in place. Nothing seemed squished, which was nearly impossible since my hair was stiff as a board with hairspray. We clambered in the car, eager for the night to begin. Hey, for all we knew, we could be getting two new band mates tonight.

**A.N. Eh, it's been a LONG day... I'm on crutches for a stretched ligament, and I had to walk all the way from the football field at my school, to the building, all the way down about 5 hallways. Talk about some dang sore arms... Anyway, wow, that was some GOOD cookies n cream ice cream... in the words of the Twins Kaulitz, lecker lecker! :) Heehee random much moment... sorry ya'll. Anywhos whatcha think?? Whew, it's time to go night night here in Dixie! Guten nacht, and sweet dreams (and if it's daytime where you are now, the **_**guten nacht sweet dreams**_**, goes for whenever it is night night time :) Many hearts, hugs, kisses, Tokio Hotel, Jumbie, Skittles, Coke, etc. etc. from Alabama to whoever reviews.... :) SO HIT THE BUTTON!!!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Talent Is Found**

_Tom P.O.V._

We drove up to the club, my brother and I high on anticipation.

"Here we are. You both have your phones right?" Mutti asked as she let us out of the car.

"Ja." we answered as we clambered out of the car.

"Fine, have fun!" she called as we closed the door to the car. We walked inside, and were greeted by a wood paneled room with dim lighting and a small stage at the front of the room. Can lights had been placed in the ceiling above the stage, flourescent bulbs by the looks. Two boys, one with brown curly, chin-length hair, and another with longish blonde hair and a cap came to meet us.

"Hi. I'm Georg Listing." the brunette introduced himself.

"Und I'm Gustav Schafer." the blonde followed.

"Nice to meet you." Bill and I took turns shaking their hands. We decided to let me do most, if not all, the talking, since I'm the oldest. "I'm Tom and this is my younger twin brother Bill." We stood there for a second, kind of unsure what to do. "Why don't we sit down?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Bill piped up. The others agreed, and we found a spot kind of in the middle of the fast-growing crowd. We talked and laughed for about twenty minutes before some guy came and told them they had to be ready. We wished them good luck and told them to meet us back at the table.

"I like them." Bill spoke up as they walked backstage.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" some random waitress asked.

"Yeah, two cokes." I ordered for both of us.

"Be right back then." she walked away.

"You think they have a chance?" my brother asked.

"More than likely, they seem about like us."

"How are we? Danke shon." he told the girl setting down the coke in front of him. I took a sip of my drink.

"Danke shon. Waiting to be found my dear brother, waiting to be found."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

We were in shock as Georg and Gustav met up with us.

"So?" Gustav asked unsure of himself.

"What did you think?" Georg asked.

"A." I started.

"M." Bill picked up, neither of us able to speak more than one letter at this point.

"A."

"Z."

"I."

"N."

"G." I finished. The guys laughed in relief as we exited the building. We talked for a little while longer before our parents showed up. We told them good night and as we pulled away, Bill and I called out the back window, "Welcome to the band!"

**A.N. Okk, I sorry this update took me so long guys! I'm writing the next chapter now, and trust me, it makes up for the shortness of this one, cause it's LONG!!!! But I'm runnin out of stuff to say so yeah. I'm workin! Please review people!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okk... Sorry no chapter, BUT I AM WORKIN ON IT!!! It's super super long, that's why it's taking so long, so the longness should make up for the wait I hope lol :) anyway, here's your sneak peek...**

**P.s. Review and let me know what you think :)**

**First Practice**

_Bill P.O.V._

The day dragged on, and on, and on. Same stupid routine, same stupid classes, same stupid teachers... Same stupid everything. I mean, don't get me wrong, the day always passes slow, but today even more so. It's been three weeks since we heard Georg and Gustav, and today was our first practice. The last bell finally rang, and I grabbed my stuff and bolted from the room. My feet were pounding down the tile hallway before most classes let out. Tom and I race everyday to our twin lockers. I have further to go, but his class takes _forever _to let out, so I usually beat him there. I rounded the last corner and abruptly stopped, almost causing me to fall. There was Tom, calm as you please, swiftly pulling various binders from his locker. He closed the door, preset the combination half way, and turned to face me. He shrugged lightly and smiled.

"Class got out early. And, Bill, close your mouth before flies get in. You comin bro?" I nodded dumbly and began walking forward. I always got out first, not Tom. How did he beat me? I quickly spun the lock and pulled the door open. "How was your day?" Tom asked casually as I pulled out my binders.

"Okay, went by too slow though. I can't wait anymore for tonight. I'm so excited I could burst!" I responded. "How was yours?"

"How does my day always go?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Boring?" I guessed.

"You know me too well." Tom slapped me on the back as I slammed the locker door.

"I should, I'm your twin. Duh, genius!" I looked at him in annoyance.

"That's why you're the smarter half." he smiled. I rolled my eyes in return and allowed a small smile.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." he answered. We always race home in the afternoon. Time to run. We inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Ready." I said.

"Set." he picked up. We looked at each other.

"Go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**First Practice**

_Bill P.O.V._

The day dragged on, and on, and on. Same stupid routine, same stupid classes, same stupid teachers... Same stupid everything. I mean, don't get me wrong, the days always pass slowly, but today more so. It's been three weeks since we heard Georg and Gustav, and today's our first practice. As, the last bell finally rang, I grabbed my stuff and bolted from the room. My feet were pounding down the tile hallway before most classes ever let out. Tom and I race everyday to our twin lockers. I have further to go, but his class takes _forever_ to leave. I rounded the last corner and abruptly stopped, almost causing me to fall flat on my face.

There was Tom, calm as you please, swiftly pulling various binders from his locker. He closed the door, preset the combination half way, and turned to face me. He shrugged lightly and smiled.

"Class got out early. Bill, close your mouth before flies get in. You comin' bro?" I nodded dumbly and began walking forward. I always got out first, not Tom. How did he beat me? I quickly spun the lock and pulled the door open. "How was your day?" Tom asked casually as I pulled at my binders.

"Okay, went by too slow though. I can't wait for tonight. I'm so excited I could burst!" I responded. "How was yours?"

"How does my day always go?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Boring?" I guessed.

"You know me too well." Tom slapped me on the back as I slammed my locker door.

"I should, I'm your twin. Duh, genius." I looked at him in annoyance.

"That's why you're the smarter half." He smiled. I rolled my eyes in acknowledgment and smiled as well.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Set." He picked up. We looked at each other.

"Go!"

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

We raced through the door and headed straight for the kitchen. I grabbed a Coke and a quick snack, then hit the books.

"You want it done, don't you?" Tom asked as he passed the table munching on leftover pizza.

"Um, yeah." I answered as I started the last few math problems. Who wouldn't want to get all their homework done right when the got home?

"Me, obviously." My brother answered my thought. Stupid since-I'm-your-twin-I-can-read-your-mind thing. "While you're at it, can you do mine?"

"Um, no." I said without looking up.

"Oh, come on. Please baby bro?" He tried again.

"No." I didn't matter how many times he tried, I wouldn't do his homework for him.

"Fine, if you won't finish it for me, will you at least help me?"

"Ugh, fine." I consented as I slammed my book.

"You finished?" Tom asked casually.

"Yes, I am, and no, you can't copy it." I turned to face him. A look of shock crossed his face.

"I wasn't gonna ask that." He said innocently. I raised y eyebrows. "Okay, maybe I was. But, please, please, _please_ let me copy it." He begged.

"No."

"But the guys'll be here in forty-fie minutes and Mom won't let me practice if it's not done." He whined.

I sighed. "Fine, but we'll have to go to either your room or my room so Mom won't see us." I whispered.

"So Mom won't see us what?" Mom walked in.

"Nothing." I said just a little too quickly. I looked at Tom frantically.

"So you won't see us turn into vampire ninjas." Tom told our mother matter-of-factly. "You see, Mother, we know that if you have to endure watching us suffer the painful process of becoming a vampire ninja, it will break your heart. First, there is the coming-out-of-your-skin stage, in which we will shed this skin like that of a snake. Second, we will endure the popping-and-reforming-of-bones, in which our very bones will pop and break to transform into new bones worthy of our new bodies. Lastly, there is the new-skin stage, in which we recieve our new skin. And because we are as wonderful and loving as we are, we don't want you to have to witness our excruciating pain." Tom finished dramatically. Tom winked at me. My mouth dropped open in pure shock. I didn't know he knew all those big words. Our mother just rolled her eyes as she stifled a giggle.

"Okay, whatever. Have fun." She said before she left with whatever she needed. As soon as she left, we ran upstairs for our painful becoming-a-vampire-ninja ceremony (for Tom to copy my homework).

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

"Ugh, I can't do this." Tom complained twenty minutes later.

"Can't do what?" I asked confused.

"Can't do this math!" he practically yelled.

"Why not?" I asked, even more confused.

"Cause' it's too hard!" He finally explained.

"Idiot, you're copying it! You're not even doing any real work!" I said exasperated.

"I don't care, it's still hard." Tom complained. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Just finish it."

"Grrr. Somebody's in a bad mood."

"Tom, shut up and finish."

"Touche."

"TOM!"

"BILL!"

"SHUT UP AND FINISH!"

"Yes sir... Grrrrrrrrrrrr....."

"TOM!!!"

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Tom P.O.V._

The doorbell rang downstairs and Bill and I tore off down the stairs to answer it.

"Do you want to get it?" Mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yep!" We ran to the door and crashed into each other as I opened the door. Georg and Gustav took a couple of steps back from the threshold as we jostled to fit in the doorway.

"Move." I pushed Bill to the left.

"No, you move." Bill pushed me back.

"Hey!" We told them as soon as we finished.

"Hey..." They said a little uneasily.

"Wanna come inside?" I asked them.

"Sure." Georg was first, followed by Gustav.

I closed the door while Bill led them inside.

"Want somethin to eat?" Bill asked as the trio entered the kitchen. I was about to follow them when Mother grabbed my arm.

"Is that them?" She asked.

"Yes Mutti." I said, impatient to be with them.

"Ok, go." she released my arm and laughed as I walked into the kitchen.

"What did we decide for a snack?" I asked.

"Waffles!" Bill bounced up and down happily.

"Is he always like this?" Gustav asked as Georg backed away from my hyper twin cautiously.

"Yeah." I lauged. "You'll get used to it. Mutti!" I called for our mother.

"Yes?" She asked as she walked in with her arms full of dirty clothes.

"We want waffles! We want waffles!" Bill chanted as he banged his fists on the counter in time to his little rhythm.

"Waffles?" She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Yep yep!" He nodded with a smile a mile wide.

"Okay." She turned to the others. "Hi, I'm Simone, you can call me either Simone or Mutti, I don't care." She smiled.

"I'm Georg." He came forward to shake her hand.

"And I'm Gustav." She shook Mama's hand next.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. "Now, I love you all, but, if you want your waffles, you're gonna have to leave the kitchen."

"Okay." Bill said as he grabbed Gustav and Georg's hands and dragged them down to the basement where we had everything set up. We had already moved Georg's bass and Gustav's drums down there last weekend. We had moved couches, a couple of tables, and a small refrigerator down there as well. We got down there and stood, kind of unsure of what to do. We looked at each other, but no one moved.

"Wanna sit?" Bill asked unphased.

"Sure." We all took a seat and sat in kind of an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Bill hadn't completely quit bouncing, but he was quiet.

"We need a name." He stated.

"Huh?" Georg asked.

"We need a name. Every band has a name, now we need ours." He answered, never missing a beat.

"Oh..." We all thought for a minute.

"Um, how about 'Two G's, A B, and A T'." Georg suggested.

"What?" Bill asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, there's Gustav and Georg, that gets the two Gs. There's one Bill, that gets the 'A B' part. And then Tom, that's the 'A T'." He explained.

"Oh." Bill popped up. "No..."

"How about 'The German Rockers'?" Gustav suggested.

"Very original." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's see you think up something better, hip-hop boy." Gustav challenged.

"Okay. 'The Awesome Deutsch Teenagers'."

"What?!" All three looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"You never had it!" Bill shot off at me.

"I've always had it!" I followed up.

"What?!" The G's looked confused.

"Twin mind reading probably." Mom came down the stairs. "Waffles are on the table." She announced.

"Waffles!" We yelled as we raced up the stairs to our favorite snack/breakfast food.

_Needless to say, nobody got anything done the rest of the afternoon. It was spent joking and watching t.v._

**A.N. Okkkkk...... I hope the length of this chapter made up for the amount of time you had to wait. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm watching a movie about my home, the South. This movie is particularly about the Old South, the movie being **_**Gone With the Wind!!!!!!!!! **_**Anyway, I gotta go back to my movie!!!! Love yall!!!!!! :) love, Morgan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and Monsoons**

_Three months later... Bill P.O.V._

"Bill, you can do this!" Tom slapped me on the back.

"Yeah, she's hooked." Georg approved.

"Totally in the bag," Gustav nodded. Gustav and Georg had become like brothers to us. We had a couple of songs, but nothing huge yet.

"That's easy for the three of you to say, all of you have a girlfriend." I snapped nervously.

"We didn't get them by being shy though, bro." Tom winked.

"Look, there she is!" Gustav pointed.

"Go get her!" Georg pushed me toward Lauren as hard as he could. I stumbled into her.

"Um, hi, Lauren." I fidgeted. My fingers wouldn't stop twisting themselves, so I balled my hands in to fists and jammed them into my pockets.

"Hey, Bill." She smirked.

"Um, I had a question." She was one of the most popular girls in school, I had to go through with this.

"What?" I could tell she was holding back an eyeroll, but I tried no to let it affect me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked kind of quickly. I started freaking out. What if she said no?

"Lauren!" One of her clones, Tori, yelled.

"Coming!" She called over her shoulder. "Yeah, sure, whatever." She told me before she ran off.

I took a deep breath. I had done it, she was mine.

"Whoop!" Georg ran up behind me and hit me on the back, hard.

"I can almost hear the wedding bells." Gustav winked.

"Smooth move, Exlax." I threw him a disgusted look at his reference. Georg and Gustav looked confused. "What?" Tom asked innocently.

"Gross." I spat. I turned to the G's. "Exlax is a laxative used in America. The commercial says 'Smooth move, Exlax." I explained as their faces wrinkled. "Yeah."

"Still, you have her." Georg replied.

"Yeah." Gustav answered.

"Now if I can keep her."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Two weeks later..._

I was so mad and hurt I hadn't even waited on Tom before I busted through the kitchen door of the house. I threw my books on the table, leaving them there, and crashed on the couch. I should have seen it coming. I should have known Lauren would cheat the first chance she got. And with Hadyn. HADYN! I shook the thoughts out of my head. I needed to write. So I did. Right as I finished, the others walked in looking depressed. "What's with you?" I inquired.

"Caitlyn cheated." Georg sighed.

"Same with Jamie." Gustav muttered.

"And Sara said she wanted someone less 'pimp like'. What the heck??" Tom pulled at his dreads. "I'm gonna assume same with Lauren." He threw his hands in the air.

"You would assume correct." I almost began crying.

"I'm sorry bro. You deserve better." Tom consoled.

"I had a thought for a song. Wanna hear it?" I dried the remaining tears.

"Sure." They agreed.

"Das fenster öffnet sich nicht mehr

Hier drin' ist es voll von dir - und leer

Und vor mir geht die letzte kerze aus

Ich warte schon 'ne ewigkeit

Endlich ist es jetzt soweit

Da draußen zieh'n die schwarzen wolken auf

Ich muss durch den monsun

Hinter die welt

Ans ende der zeit

Bis kein regen mehr fällt

Gegen den sturm

Am abgrund entlang

Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran

Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen

Durch den monsun, dann wird alles gut

'N Halber mond versinkt vor mir

War der eben noch bei dir

Und hält er wirklich was er mir verspricht

Ich weiss, dass ich dich finden kann

Hör' deinen namen I'm orkan

Ich glaub noch mehr dran glauben kann ich nicht

Ich muss durch den monsun

Hinter die welt

Ans ende der zeit

Bis kein regen mehr fällt

Gegen den sturm

Am abgrund entlang

Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran

Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen

Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann

Durch den monsun

Hey! Hey!

Ich kämpf mich durch die mächte, hinter dieser tür

Werde sie besiegen und dann führn sie mich zu dir

Dann wird alles gut - Dann wird alles gut

Wird alles gut - Alles gut

Ich muss durch den monsun

Hinter die welt

Ans ende der zeit

Bis kein regen mehr fällt

Gegen den sturm

Am abgrund entlang

Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran

Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen

Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann

Durch den monsun

Durch den monsun

Dann wird alles gut

Durch den monsun

Dann wird alles gut"

A.N. Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in like a month, but life got crazy and, yeahh :) Anyway, is it just me, or is the story starting to ramble a bit??? Does anyone think I should wrap this jazz up in a few chapters??? Penny for your thoughts :) Anyway, if you have questions so far, ask em ;) and review!!!!! I need that. By the way, this is the last girlfriend Bill has, after this, he stays as single as he is now :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The First Song**

_Tom P.O.V._

I nodded as my brother read his lyrics. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw I wasn't alone. We were all experiencing the same feelings, and Bill had described them perfectly. As he finished, we gave our approval.

"Do you have a name for it?" Georg asked solemnly.

"I was thinking Durch den Monsun." Bill replied.

"Sounds good." Gustav nodded.

"I was hoping so," Bill laughed heavily. I could tell he was suppressing tears. We all were. He wiped a small one from the corner of his eye.

"Let it out, Billa," I walked to him and placed my arms around his thin shoulders. His body shook as the square of cloth on my shoulder became drenched in saltwater. The tears formed in my eyes, and for once, I let them fall. I sobbed with my brother. Before long, I felt two pairs of arms around us. Gustav and Georg had joined in our pain party. Hey, even tough guys have to cry once in a while. Since birth, crying has been a sign you're alive, right?

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

We stopped crying after a while and took turns washing our faces in the bathroom upstairs. After we came back downstairs, we grabbed some toaster waffles to help us feel better. After polishing off those, I grabbed my guitar, Georg grabbed his bass, and we went to the basement with Gustav's drums. We carried the guitars to the couch Gordon had moved down there so we would have somewhere to sit.

"Which instrument first?" Georg asked. We all shrugged. I had never written music for more than my guitar, and never with other people, so I had no idea.

"Um, start with the guitar since it's. The most complicated it other than vocals?" I suggested.

"Then why not vocals first?" Bill inquired.

"Don't you need an instrument to help you stay on track?" I answered.

"Well, yeah, but-" He started.

"Well, there you have it." I interuppted.

"But why not drums, since they provide the main beat?" Bill asked again.

"I don't know," I thought carefully.

"Um no, let's start with the guitar..." Gustav trailed off.

"Aw come on, Wolfgang, scared?" Georg teased.

"Nein, Hagen, of course not!" Gustav shot back.

"You sure, Gusti?" Bill played along.

"Ja, Meckie," Gustav retorted. Bill blushed crimson.

"I told you not to call me that..." He grumbled. We passed a look and shared a wide grin. "What?" Bill grumbled some more.

"MECKIE!" We yelled.

"Grrrr!" He whined as he crossed his arms across his chest. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"That only looks hot when you have a lip ring," I wiggled the metal hoop in the left corner of my bottom lip as i raised my eyebrows. The G's howled with laughter. Georg hit the floor clutching his stomach.

"Well, sticking out your tongue only looks hot unless you have a tongue ring!" Bill stuck out his tongue to reveal the silver ball toward the middle if his tongue.

"One, that's just gross. Two, who wants to stick out their tongue that far to show that? Three, that's a ball, not a ring. And four, doesn't that thing make it hard to kiss somebody? I mean really, doesn't. It get caught in everything?" I finished, unable to say more because I was having issues hiding the laughter in. They were all valid questions.

"One, no,it's not. Two, I don't normally stick my tinge out this far. Three, so is yours. And four, no, it doesn't as a matter of fact. And it doesn't get caught unless your careless." Bill sniffed.

"Doesn't everybody get careless when it gets hot and heavy though?" I asked when I got enough breath.

"I don't usually go that far, perv!" Bill defended.

"You want to!" I accused.

"Uh-oh!" Georg called in the midst of his laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" Bill blushed a deep crimson.

"So you do wanna go that far?" Gustav raised his eyebrows. The three of us doubled over with laughter as Bill turned a deep shade of purple.

"I'm outta here!" He threw his hands up as he hurled himself off the couch and stormed back upstairs. We gave ourselves a few minutes to settle down. After about fifteen minutes, we calmed ourselves, called Bill back, and started writing.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_6 hours later..._

"Finished!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Finally!" We yelled.

"Everything okay?" Mutti came downstairs.

"We're fine!" Bill and Gustav answered.

"We just finished our first song." Georg and I high-fived.

"Good for you! Can't wait to hear it!" Mutti praised. "Gustav, Georg, you can go ahead and stay here for the night, just call your parents."

"Yes ma'am," they nodded as they raced to a phone.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_10 minutes later..._

"Up no later than eleven! You have school tomorrow!"

"Yes, mother!" We answered dutifully from upstairs.

"Good boys!" She yelled from the banister downstairs. We laughed silently. She hadn't seen the wink we passed and the crossed fingers behind our backs.

"You know it!"

**A.N. I'm soooooo sorry it's taken me this long to update! I feel terrible! :(( Pleaseeeeeee forgive me! Since life just got easier with the end of softball season, my updates should be a little faster! :)) I hope the length of this one makes up for the absence.... It seems to me the story is starting to ramble though... I think I'll end it in a few chapters... Whatcha think? Review and let me know :)) ich liebe dich! :)) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. **Oh my lord I feel horrible for not updating! I'm sorry, but I lost inspiration totally… The good news is, with holidays comes inspiration. Sooo… this story should **hopefully** be updated soon. Thank you for hanging in here with me. You guys are amazing. Ich liebe dich. **hearts** Morgan


End file.
